


cruelty

by orphan_account



Series: GoT one word prompts [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Branding, Creepy, Crying, D/s, Daddy Kink, Emotional Abuse, Established Relationship, Ignoring safewords, M/M, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Restraints, basically just theon having a bad time, idk what this is, non con, ramsay's a piece of shit as usual, reek in the making ?, why'd i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ramsay's taken their game too far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - cruelty 
> 
>  ((read tags)) 
> 
> ♥ hope u enjoy this piece of shit ♥

 

As soon as Theon heard the familiar creek of the basement door opening, he crawled as far forward as the chain around his ankle would allow him. He fell to the wet tiles when he'd reached the end of the chain's slack, but he paid it no mind, rising up on his elbows so he could see his keeper.

"Sir... Ramsay, are you there?" he choked out when he didn't hear the patter of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Ramsay, _please_ , I want out. Please," he stuttered their safe word half a dozen times, although it hadn't helped him before. He'd been down here for... three days now? At least, he thinks it's been three days. His body is scabbed and sore from the beatings he's received, and his knees are aching from the hard floor. His head spins every time he moves, and his stomach is painfully empty. Worst of all, he's almost completely sure that the brand Ramsay had burned into his back had gotten infected. The pain was unbearable. 

"Ramsay," he cried, desperate for this game to end. He wanted his boyfriend back. His boyfriend who takes care of him, who would never go this far when Theon was so opposed, his boyfriend who Theon _knows_ would do anything for him. He doesn't know what's wrong with Ramsay; he's never done this before. It's as if he's a completely different person. "Please, Sir, I'm tired," Theon sniffs. "I need out of here, please." 

After a few moments, the stairs begin to creak under the weight of Ramsay's footsteps, and Theon's heart pounded faster against his chest. He cried harder when his eyes landed on Ramsay's face in the poorly-lit room. He looked impassive, and Theon couldn't predict what would happen, but he felt comforted by his presence nevertheless. Once Ramsay came to his senses, everything would be okay. _He'd be okay._  

" _Daddy_ ," he sobbed, resorting to using the name he so very rarely called Ramsay by - usually only to get whatever it is he wanted. "Daddy, please. I want to cuddle. I-I need a bath. We can order some dinner and watch a movie? _Please_?"

Ramsay's face broke into a wicked grin and Theon shook, slowly slinking back to his reeking corner, covered in his own blood and piss, the chain rattling with each movement. "You beg so prettily, little pet," Ramsay said, taking small steps to follow Theon as he scooted away. "Daddy has guests coming over, I'm afraid. I can't have a stinking, whining dog annoying my guests, can I, Theon?" He asked, scratching behind Theon's ears when he'd backed as far into the corner as he could. "You have to stay down here, darling." 

"Please! I won't disturb you daddy, please! I'll stay in our room, I promise!" Theon cried, curling his fists around the hem of Ramsay's pants, looking up at him with red, teary eyes. 

Ramsay frowned, and shook him off. He tugged on Theon's chain, testing that the lock was still secure, and turned to leave again. 

"Wait! Don't go, Ramsay, please!" Theon screamed, crawling desperately after him. 

" _Stay_ , dog." Ramsay growled, turning on his heel to glare at Theon. "You disobedient bitch, can't you listen? _You're not leaving until I say you are!_ " 

Theon recoiled at the fist that connected with his cheek. He spat out the blood that filled his mouth, a trail of it coloring his chin. He whimpered, crouching low and backing away on bloodied knees. Ramsay bit back a smirk. 

"Say, 'yes, daddy, I understand'." 

"Yes, daddy," Theon hiccuped, "I understand." 

"Say, 'thank you, daddy. I love you, daddy'."

"T-Thank you, daddy. I love you, daddy," Theon shook with fear, resisting the urge to crawl forward and lick Ramsay's boots as an apology. 

"Good dog. Perhaps I'll bring you something to eat if you behave," he said over his shoulder, already climbing up the rickety staircase, leaving his grotesque pet behind. "I don't want to hear any noise out of you, Theon!" He shouted, and the door slammed shut. 

Theon missed him already.

 


End file.
